It's all for the Greater Good, isn't it?
by bellatrixmalfoyblack
Summary: AU Manipulative Dumbledore,sirius alive plus a hurt harry and hermione. Better summary inside! Rated T to be on the safe side harry and hermione are only friends in this fanfic, no relationships....yet
1. Private drive

**A/N: What happens when Sirius realises that Harry hasn't been treated right? Harry never had to watch his godfather die because Dumbledore never told him where Harry was. Harry had been seriously injured by Bellatrix but Dumbledore didn't tell Sirius. Instead, he sent Harry back to the Dursley's……all for the "Greater good", of course. Now, Sirius will break free from Dumbledore and take Harry to where he belongs…with a loving family. Remus joins Sirius and the three of them live away from the magical world. What will Dumbledore do when he realises The Boy Who Lived has gone and the wizarding world realise they don't need a saviour to rid the world of Voldemort and Dumbledore? Dark Ginny/Ron/Percy **

In the darkened bedroom of 4 Private Drive, Harry Potter lay on his bed, staring at at the stars through his window. The streetlight outside illuminated the purple and blue that covered his face. Harry thought back to the previous week. He and a few of his friends (well, he thought they were his friends, weren't they?) had gone to the Ministry because Harry had a vision that Sirius was being held there by Voldemort. When they had arrived there, Sirius was no-where to be found. Harry had then realised that it was in fact a trap. They had been quickly surrounded and if it wasn't for the Order of Pheonix, they would all be dead.

Fortunately, everyone had survived but Harry had come off the worst. Bellatrix had hit him with numerous cutting and torturing curses. His t-shirt covered the worst of the injuries although a cut was visible above his left eyebrow. Dumbledore hadn't even let Madam Pomfrey see him, he had been sent straight to the Dursley's.

Dumbledore's excuse had been that Harry needed protection from Voldemort. It had already been too late for that! Harry assumed it was because he had endangered his friends' lives. After all, no-one had contacted him. He would have thought that Sirius and Lupin would at least send him a letter. Maybe they were still angry with him, or thought he was still at Hogwarts. The latter was more likely, Dumbledore didn't think of others. He only thought of the "Greater Good".

Still, Harry was stuck here and he couldn't escape, he could barely move. Slowly sitting up, Harry clutched his side as he tried to get off his bed. After 10 minutes, he had accomplished his task and was leaning against the cabinet, feeding Hedwig owl treats.

"Sorry about this, Hed," he wheezed. Hedwig gave a mournful hoot at the sight of her master. "It won't be for long." Harry whispered as darkness took him, leaving him on the floor unconcious.


	2. Grimmauld Place

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Over at Grimmauld place, Sirius was arguing with Dumbledore in the sitting room.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry had gone to the ministry?!"Sirius fumed.

"I didn't want to worry you Sirius. Harry is safe now."

"At Hogwarts you mean? I asked his friends, they haven't seen him!"

"He is safer elsewhere right now."

"Then why can't I go see him. Where is my godson?!"

"He is safe. It is too dangerous for you to go and see him. You are safer here. Good day." Before Sirius could reply, Dumbledore had stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Remus and Hermione walked cautiously into the room.

"I might know where Harry is," Hermione said timidly. Both Remus and Sirius snapped round to face her. Shying away from them slightly, Hermione said,

"I heard Dumbledore say to Ron and Ginny that Harry was sent back to the Dursleys' last week, straight after the ministry incident. Madam Pomfrey said she didn't even get to see him. I know Dumbledore said he was safe but the way they've been talking, I think he was badly hurt." Throughout the entire speech, Sirius' face had turned pale and Remus had started to growl.

"Hermione, go to your parents' house. It's not safe here. Don't talk to the others or tell them where you are going. It sounds like a few of them have turned from the light. Once you get home, ward your house and explain what's happening to your family. We'll contact you once we've got Harry away from the Dursleys'." Remus explained to Hermione. Once she had summoned her things by magic and flooed to her house, Remus and Sirius turned to each other.

"Let's get our things and go get Harry!" Sirius said. Remus and Sirius (who had a spare wand from his old room) waved their wands and summoned their belongings. They shrunk them down and placed them in an old rucksack that Remus carried. Slipping quietly out of the room, the pair slowly made their way to the front door. Before the Weasleys could spot them, Sirius and Remus slid through the gap and quietly closed the door. Outside the sky was dark and mist was spread thinly across the moon. Stars flickered behind the mist before they were completely covered.

"New moon tonight, eh Moony?" Sirius joked.

Shivering slightly and hoping Harry and Hermione were OK, the pair made their way down the steps and apparated to Private Drive.

***

Darkness faded from Harry's mind as a face, no….two faces, swam into focus. Moaning from the pain in his head and chest, Harry heard words, as if from a distance, being spoken lightly between the two people in the room.

"Sirius, I think he is coming around!" Remus shouted from his crouching place. Sirius snapped round instantly and crouched, beside Remus, in front of Harry.

"Hey kid, can you hear me? We are going to get you out of here." At this Harry's eyes came into focus.

"Sirius," he croaked as he looked at his godfather, "Remus," he said as he spotted the other man in front of him.

"It's alright Cub, take it easy. We're going to take a portkey out of here as soon as we've checked you over." Harry relaxed at this until he processed the words, "get you out of here," with that thought Harry stiffened slightly.

"Not to Dumbledore," he whispered as Sirius and Remus shared a knowing glance.

"Not to Dumbledore, we're going to take you somewhere safe, away from meddling fools." Harry smiled slightly at this and relaxed once more. As Sirius saw Harry's wounds, he and Remus started to growl slightly. How could Dumbledore have allowed this to be left untreated? Harry wouldn't have survived another week, let alone the rest of the summer holidays!

Healing up the wounds the best they could, Sirius collected his belongings as Remus created a portkey. The blood wards had stopped working because the Dursleys' had allowed Harry to stay in this condition. Thankfully, none of the death eaters had noticed or they would have kidnapped him. After banishing Harry's belongings and owl to their destination, Sirius joined Remus and Harry again.

Cradling Harry, Sirius touched the portkey with Remus and they went hurtling across the country. Arriving in a small well lit bedroom, Remus dashed outside to set up the wards while Sirius levitated the semi-conscious Harry onto the bed.

Tucking him in, Sirius whispered, "You're safe now. We'll look after you. Go to sleep." Harry's eyelids slowly flickered closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

After casting the wards, Remus slowly retreated to the cottage, safe in the knowledge that Dumbledore would never find them. Entering Harry's bedroom, Remus spotted Sirius sitting in an armchair by Harry's bed, watching him sleep.

"How could Dumbledore leave him like that Moony?" Sirius said, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know."Remus sighed.

***

Over at the Grangers' house, Hermione quickly set up the wards before sitting her parents down in the living room.

"What's wrong Hermione?"Jean, Hermione's mum, asked.

"It's not safe right now. I don't trust Dumbledore or some of the Weasleys. Sirius and Remus said it would be best to stay away from them while they get Harry."

"Why, where's Harry?" Dan, Hermione's dad, asked.

"He got sent to the Dursleys by Dumbledore even though he was hurt."Jean and Dan shared a grim look. What on earth was Dumbledore thinking? The Grangers had heard what the Dursleys were like.

"Are Sirius and Remus going to contact you?" Jean asked.

"They said they would once they've got Harry. They'll probably contact us once they have made sure Harry has settled in and is well again. The Grangers nodded as they stood up to hug their daughter. They were glad she was home and they would protect her from Dumbledore, no matter what.

**AN: Next chapter should be up next week! Sorry if these chapters are fairly short, I am trying to make them longer! Please review!**


	3. Rose Cottage

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Early next morning, Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. Finding his glasses on the bedside table and putting them on, Harry sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a soft four poster bed with a red and gold trimmed blanket on top of him. The walls of the room were painted a pale red with a gold leaf border. Drapes hung from a window, gold and shimmering. Red cushions were laid across a rosewood seat. A rosewood bedside table carved with a leaf pattern sat to the left of him, just next to the bed. On the table were two items: a lampshade and a piece of parchment addressed to Harry. Picking up the note, Harry quickly read;

_Hey Kid,_

_Me and Remus are downstairs. You should be fully healed now and there are new clothes in your wardrobe. The door to the en-suite is next to your bedside side table. This is your room now so enjoy!_

_Sirius and Remus (AN: there is paw print and sketch of moon next to the names)_

My room?! Wow, thought Harry as he looked around again. I wonder why Dumbledore hasn't found me yet? Unless he is downstairs. Pushing out that dark thought, Harry washed and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Amazingly, there was only one wizard outfit in sight and his school robes were not in the room. Maybe I won't have to go back to Hogwarts, Harry hoped.

Looking in the mirror, Harry noticed that Sirius and Remus had been right. The bruises on his face had faded and there were scars where open cuts had been. Breathing was easier as well. Opening the door to his room, Harry slipped through the gap and into the hallway.

He was standing in a cottage with worn out beams overhead. A window stood at the end of the hallway with sunlight streaming through, hitting the floor in patterns of white, yellow and orange. Dust swirled down in spirals through the tubes of light as the polished wooden floor reflected the chest of drawers on the right hand side of the hallway. Two doors led to, Harry supposed, Sirius and Remus' rooms.

Walking slowly down the stairs, Harry could hear Sirius and Remus talking in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen at the end of the hall, both of them stopped talking and turned around to Harry. Sirius ran up to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

Pulling apart slightly Sirius said, with tears lining his face, "I thought I had lost you. I'm so glad you're here and safe. That Dumbledore won't meddle in your life ever again!" Harry smiled and looked over at Remus.

"Thank you, both of you; I don't know how much longer I could have taken it. I thought everyone was avoiding me!" Harry said. Remus spoke up at that.

"Harry, Dumbledore didn't see fit to tell us where you were. We tried to find out."

"I believe you. So how did you find me?"

"Not all are untrustworthy, Hermione told us after she eavesdropped on Dumbledore and Ron's conversation," Sirius said, grimacing at the names Dumbledore and Ron.

"Is she ok? What if Dumbledore finds out?!"

"Don't worry. She went home and warded her house. I've just sent her a letter to say you are safe and that we'll visit her and her family soon to sort out security." Remus said, looking over at Harry and Sirius.

"Well at least I know one of my best friends is loyal."

They all sat down to eat and started talking about the future. "I take it that I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked as he grabbed another piece of toast from the rack.

"Of course not! Now you have your OWLs, although we will need to work out how to get the results, you don't have to go to school anymore!" Sirius said, taking a sip of his tea. Remus got up from the table to open the window for owl post.

"Although Wizards can't find us, the owls still can." Remus said with a frown as a small brown, fluffy owl came to rest in front of Harry. Untying the letter, Harry looked at the handwriting while the owl ruffled its feathers. After the owl had left through the window, Harry read the letter aloud so Sirius and Remus could listen.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are well. Dumbledore has tried to get through the wards twice now but they are just about holding. Me and my parents will be leaving soon, it's too dangerous here. Do you know of anywhere we can stay? I'll write to you as soon as I can. Bye!_

_Hermione :)_

A scrawled note was written underneath: _SEND HELP! Dumbledore. Wards down. HURRY!_

**AN: I'll be putting up another chapter today! Please review!**


	4. Grangers learn the hard way

**AN: Here is the next chapter! I decided to update on the same day as I don't know if I'll be able to update by next week. Enjoy!**

The words stunned the three men into silence for a few seconds.

"We have to save her!" Harry shouted.

All three of them grabbed there brooms and ran to the door, hoping they weren't too late.

***

Sitting at her desk, Hermione wrote a letter to Harry. She had folded the note when a huge whoosh alerted her to the fact that the wards were braking. After scribbling a note on the end of her letter, she attached it to Wings, her owl, and said,

"Find Harry quickly, Wings!" Wings nibbled on her hand quickly, letting Hermione know that she would, before flying out of the bedroom window. Hermione watched as the brown speck that was her bird, flew into the night. Once the owl had gone, Hermione rushed out of her room to find it was too late.

Her parents had been caught and when they saw her, Jean screamed, "Run Hermione! Get away from here!" Everyone looked round, including Dumbledore, and Hermione froze. Before the Order members or Dumbledore could react, Hermione whispered, "I love you," and disappeared with a slight _pop_.

Hermione's parents remained quiet as the Order of Phoenix and several aurors dragged them out of their house.

***

Dumbledore was angry. Hermione had disappeared as well as Sirius and Remus. Didn't she understand that it wasn't safe for Sirius and Remus to be outside?

At least Harry was safely hidden, he thought with a smile. First, how to deal with Granger? Surely, Sirius and Remus would come home so that Hermione could return to safety. If he sent her to Azkaban, that would make them return to where they belonged, under Dumbledore's care and protection.

He would collect Granger and leave a note at her house, telling them to return to Grimmauld Place. That would work. Now he just needed Granger.

Many people didn't realise that his trinkets weren't just there for show. Each one connected to someone he had put a tracking charm on. Harry, Hermione, Mrs Weasleys (Ron and Ginny had warned him that she might be straying from her beliefs), McGonagall (who always had a soft spot for Harry), Hermione and Sirius.

In his haste, however, Dumbledore hadn't realised that tracking charms didn't work on animagi (so McGonagall and Sirius were free from it). Little did he know that Harry's tracking charm had broken, during 4th year, after a burst of accidental magic, when Harry realised that Dumbledore would not stop him from being the forth champion.

His instruments told him that Miss Granger was at her parent's house and it was heavily warded. He had to visit to check what wards had been used before attempting to break them. Disappearing with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore went to visit an old ally, Miss Hermione Granger.

***

Returning to his office, Dumbledore sat at his desk and thought. Where did it all go wrong? Couldn't people see he was just working for the greater good? He knew it wouldn't take him long to break down the wards on the Granger's household but he regretted that it came to that. Why did they stray from the right path, his path?

Dumbledore attempted to stroke Fawkes but the bird turned his head. Even Fawkes was turning away from the Greater Good. Couldn't that bird understand why he had placed anti – phoenix wards around his office? He knew Fawkes would try to see Harry but the boy needed to learn suffering if he was going to follow the path Dumbledore had set for him. Healing his injuries so quickly wouldn't help in the long run, Dumbledore thought.

Trapped in his musings, he didn't notice as Fawkes' gaze turned to towards Dumbledore, a cold glare in the bird's eyes. Where had he allowed his master to stray so far from the light? He could sense Dumbledore turning towards the dark and it scared the phoenix. He knew that Dumbledore was trapping him so that everyone would think he was still working for the light. After all, who would doubt the leader of the light if a phoenix was with him? A phoenix could only be with someone who worked solely for the light and that was why Fawkes was trying to get away. He wanted to go to Harry, not only to heal his injuries (as Dumbledore thought), but to also bond with him to show the world that Harry Potter deserved to be recognised as a light wizard, not Dumbledore.

Dumbledore slowly got up from his and left through the office fireplace, to start breaking down the wards.

***

On his third attempt, Dumbledore managed to break the wards. Hermione's parents had been captured and all that was left was to track down Granger. Glad of the tracking device he had put on every child at Grimmauld place (Ron's and Ginny's tracking charm was contained in a locket that Dumbledore wore around his neck, to make sure they kept working for the Greater Good), Dumbledore appeared with an audible _pop_ in a muggle alleyway and stepped out to meet the not-so-clever know-it-all.

***

Hermione appeared on a muggle street and tried to keep her head down as she walked quickly down the rain trodden hill. Something felt wrong though, and her thoughts were confirmed when Dumbledore stepped in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Stupefy!" With that the world turned black to Hermione as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Her last thought was: Help me Harry!

**AN: Please review! Also, have a look on my profile page at the poll. Should dumbledore find them?**


	5. Askaban

Sirius and Remus raced on their brooms either side of harry as they crossed the country to get to Hermione's house. Once they arrived, they quickly realised that it was too late.

All the furniture lay broken on the floor and the curtains had been pulled from the windows. The ruins reminded Sirius of Godric's Hollow and he had to swallow hard to stop the tears flowing down his face. Harry and Remus searched downstairs while Sirius raced upstairs, following his instincts from that fateful night. He stopped at Hermione's door to see a fire burning, destroying everything in its path. A note was attached to the door and Sirius picked it up before putting out the fire with his wand. All of Hermione's possessions lay in ruins. After reading the note with a growl, Sirius apparated downstairs to show the note to the others.

***

Downstairs, Harry and Remus couldn't find a trace of anything that would lead them to Hermione and her parents. As they were entering the kitchen, Harry and Remus saw Sirius appear in front of them with a _pop_.

"They're not here. Read this, Dumbledore left it in front of Hermione's burning room. All of her things have been destroyed."

With a feeling of apprehension, Harry and Remus read the note.

_Black and Lupin,_

_You know it is not safe outside Headquarters. Hermione should have known that as well. Kindly return there, so that Hermione can join you. I've had to leave her in the care of the Dementors while her parents are being questioned at the ministry. Endangering The Boy Who Lived's safety is a very serious crime._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts…._

Harry and Remus' angry faces looked up from the letter.

"They've taken her to Azkaban!" Remus growled.

"We've got to save her!" Harry shouted.

"I know Kid. Let's get our brooms and floo to the island. We can fly to the other side of the island to get to the prison. You two create the diversion while I go in as Snuffles. Try to take down the anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards while you are outside."

They all took a last look at the state of the Granger's house before running to the fireplace with their brooms. Once they arrived at the island, at a small visitor's entrance, they ran outside clutching their brooms. Sirius, Remus and Harry all mounted their Firebolts and kicked off at the same time. They flew as fast as they could, their stomachs flat against their brooms. Harsh winds tried to blow them off course and mist swirled around them. Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a rapid succession of spells causing a bubble type dome to flicker as they passed. The three of them arrived at Azkaban 2 hours later.

The building was an epitome of despair with its harsh stone walls and dirt covered rock. White mist hung around the parapets that rose from the main stone structure. Coldness chilled their bones and through a shrunken gaunt face, Sirius said, "I never thought I would come anywhere near this place again." Remus placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Snapping out of his trance, he continued, "At least it's the end of a shift. Dementors won't be back for 20 mins so we'd better hurry up."

Crouching as they ran, Harry and Remus went round the corner while Sirius flew through a window into an office. Inside the office was a register of who was there and in which cell. Hoping the distraction was already being carried out; Sirius saw Hermione's cell number. It was Sirius' old cell, near the dementors' habitat and it was a high security cell. Cursing Dumbledore, Sirius shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket. Sirius opened the office door and transformed into a black grim.

***

Curled in the corner of her cell, Hermione stared at the damp wall of stone in front of her. Tears rolled down her face as the dementors stopped outside her cell again. Her hair hung limp around her face and the rags that she had been forced to wear were torn and shabby. Rusted silver grey magic restraining bands around her wrists prevented her injuries from healing and stopped her using any form of magic. Shackles cut into the skin around her lower arms, drawing blood.

As she sat there waiting for her death, she remembered how she ended up here. Her memories, that she had blocked out, of the incident brought tears to her eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hello Miss Granger," Dumbledore said from in front of her. She tried to run but Aurors apparated around her and took her wand. She was thrown roughly to the floor and as she tried to escape, she had been hit and jinxed repeatedly. Dumbledore just stood to one side, staring at the scene with a calm expression. While she was semi-conscious, her clothes had been transfigured into Azkaban rags, Dumbledore said STUPEFY, and she had been portkeyed to a cell as the world turned black.

***

Hermione lowered her head as she started to sob at the memories, her shoulders shaking. Pain covered her entire body. Breathing hurt her, so Hermione learnt to not breathe deeply. With her breathing shallow, her sobs became harsh and disjointed. Trapped inside a pit of her own despair, Hermione barely noticed the dementors glide away from her cell.

A soft padding noise brought her head up and Hermione spotted a black dog slip through the bars and into the cell. "Sirius," she croaked softly, causing her to wince in pain. Sirius transformed and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey Kid. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you stand?" Hermione tried to move but she groaned again in pain. She shook her head at Sirius, feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry Kid. We'll use a portkey to get outside. Harry and Remus are waiting for us there. They should've got the wards down by now." Slowly moving so he could hold Hermione in his arms, Sirius tapped the portkey, an old pocket watch.

When they arrived outside the prison, Hermione was barely conscious. The pain was too much and she passed out as Harry and Remus rushed over.

"How is she?" Harry asked as Remus checked her pulse.

"We need to get her home, quick!" Remus said, avoiding Harry's question. They all joined hands and apparated to the cottage's garden, leaving the desolate island behind. Levitating Hermione, Sirius followed Harry and Remus into their home.

**AN: Please review! Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I don't know how frequently I can update as I'm going to be working at Edinburgh Fringe Festival for a week and I'll be starting my BTEC course in September. **


End file.
